Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Darling Pretty
Summary: Oneshot. Addison has a weird dream. It has to be a dream, because there's no way she's being left by George O'Malley for Cristina Yang. And life only gets weirder when she wakes up. Addison/Alex.


**Can I just say that I have really no idea why I wrote this. It was two in the morning and I was tired but not tired enough to sleep. So this is what happened. I don't even know.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times you ask, Grey's will still not be mine. And doesn't that just suck?**

* * *

There is no real reason that she is this tired. She shouldn't be this tired. She got plenty of sleep last night. It wasn't a particularly strenuous day. So why is she ready to drop dead?

It's not a question Addison feels particularly capable of answering, considering she really doesn't know the answer. Plus, thinking makes her brain hurt at this stage of exhaustion. All she wants is to fall into her bed and sleep. Fortunately, that is the very next thing on her to-do list.

She finishes getting ready for bed and lies down. As soon as her head touches the pillow, she's asleep.

_. . . . . ._

_When she opens her eyes, she's not in her hotel room anymore. She's in the brownstone in New York. For a second, she panics. Then the logical part of her brain takes over. Mark, Seattle, it must have all been a dream. Closer to a nightmare, really._

_No point in dwelling on it. Her phone beeps, telling her she has a text message. It reads:_

_had to go to hospital early. see you tonight._

_Addison sighs and rolls her eyes. There is something to be said about the nightmare she just had. At least she wasn't being ignored in her nightmare._

_She pads down the steps into the living room. She stops in front of the fireplace to glare at the picture above it. The picture of her and her husband. She gasps. The picture is the same but it's her and… George O'Malley?_

_What. The. Hell._

_The doorbell rings. She opens it. "Hey Addie," Derek greets her._

"_Oh, thank God," Addison says. She doesn't know what's up with that picture, but clearly that's just… weird. She flings herself into his arms._

_He laughs. "You're happy to see me," he comments._

"_Of course I am," she says. Her voice is muffled because she has buried her face in his shoulder._

"_Addison, what are you doing?" he asks. He sounds confused and kind of uncomfortable._

"_Hugging you," she replies. It's not exactly a difficult thing to figure out._

"_Um…" Derek sounds distracted. "Is George around?"_

"_George?" It's Addison's turn to be confused._

"_Yeah… You know, kind of short, reddish hair, tends to come here every night after work?"_

"_What?"_

"_Addie, are you okay?" He sounds concerned._

_Addison is still confused, but she's never been one for showing any sort of weakness. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Okay," he says. "So George isn't around?"_

"_No," Addison answers. "But do you want to come in? Have breakfast or something?"_

"_Uh, sure."_

_---_

_She flips through the channels, finally settling on Legally Blonde, as Derek settles into the couch beside her. His arm is draped loosely on the back of the couch, so if he moved his arm down, it would be around her shoulders. She gets a strange sense of déjà vu._

_He looks at her, really looks at her. "You're not okay," he accuses her._

_She shakes her head._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm just so confused," she admits. And then he's kissing her and she's leading him upstairs and there are no more admissions. _

_---_

_On the plus side, she's finally figured out what's going on. On the downside, she's now standing outside her brownstone in the pouring rain, in just a T-shirt. Getting clued into the fact that you're married to one man when said man walks in on you cheating is not exactly the most ideal way to figure out your living situation._

_But George? Really? _

_Still, she's only wearing a T-shirt and it raining. And by only a T-shirt, she's _really _wearing _only_ a T-shirt. She's not about to go traipsing around New York wearing no underwear. So she begs George to open the door. And then he's leaving and she's feeling badly. She did just break his heart, after all._

_---_

_It's a blur, but she ends up in Seattle. She walks into the hospital, wearing the exact same outfit from her nightmare. That nightmare that her life is apparently imitating. Except with George as Derek and Derek as Mark._

_She enters the lobby and sees George. When she sees who he's standing with she nearly laughs out loud._

_Apparently she's being left for Cristina Yang._

_Now that is just too weird._

_This has to be a dream. She can't possibly be abandoned for Cristina Yang. By George O'Malley, nonetheless. This has to be the dream. If this a dream, then she can wake up. Because this is just getting a little too absurd for her._

_She's going to wake up right… now._

_Now…._

_Now._

_Well, clearly her subconscious has other plans for her. Even pinching herself doesn't work. Wonderful._

_---_

_She's reliving the Derek hell. Except now it's the George hell. And she can't figure out why she's doing it. Because it's not like she feels anything for him. But whatever. Since she can't exactly control what is going on, she may as well just let her imagination run rampant._

_Possibly the weirdest part of this alternate universe is that she has befriended Izzie. Well, that, or the fact that Meredith Grey hasn't popped up once._

_Until one day she does._

_As a plastic surgeon._

"_I hear she's, like, a complete whore," Izzie says, coming out of nowhere._

"_Yeah?" Addison asks. Of course, she already knew that. Okay, that was mean and uncharitable. Besides, Addison really doesn't hate Meredith that much. Just a little bit._

"_Yeah, I hear that she'll bang anything that moves and is male."_

She's my Mark_, Addison thinks. "Oh," she says._

"_Yeah, she'll be interesting. Oh, look, she's already found a victim!" Izzie exclaims. She points. It's true. And Meredith has found none other than Derek._

"_Excuse me," Addison says to Izzie, and walks over to the two. "Derek," she says. "What are you doing here?" She keeps her jaw locked, as if that will somehow make this conversation between just the two of them._

"_I followed you," he shrugs. Leave it to Derek to be honest, and not give some convoluted answer, like Mark would. It's one of the things she's always liked about him._

"_Bad idea," she says. He shrugs._

"_I don't care."_

"_So, Derek," Meredith says loudly. "What do you do?"_

"_This is too much," Addison mutters and walks away._

_She finds an on-call room and opens the door. Fantastic. George and Cristina Yang. George at least has the decency to look a bit embarrassed. Yang just kind of stares at her. She backs out of the room._

"_Addie, wait!" George calls._

_She turns around. "What do you want?"_

"_I… I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, so you get to cheat on me, and that's fine, but if I do it to you, you get to go running of to the opposite side of the country? Because that's just so completely fair! I can't take this anymore! Screw you, Derek!"_

"_It's George," he says meekly._

"_Whatever!" she yells and runs out of the hospital. Straight to Joe's. Because that's the responsible thing to do. Whatever. She no longer cares._

_She sits down and orders a shot of tequila. Well, if it works for Meredith…_

_And if Meredith's Mark, and Derek is Mark, and Cristina is Meredith, and Izzie's a nice version of Cristina, and George is Derek…_

_If everyone's someone different, and no one's who their supposed to be, then she can do something a little out of character._

_So she drinks tequila._

"_Hey."_

_She looks over. Alex Karev. Oh dear God. Who is he going to be?_

"_Can I buy you another?" he asks, gesturing at her empty shot glass._

"_Go for it," she shrugs. It's only five in the afternoon. Whatever. This dream deserves heavy drinking._

"_I'm Alex, by the way."_

"_Addison."_

_He smiles at her. Her insides melt like butter on toast. Well, at least one thing hasn't changed._

_He leans forward. "I like it," he tells her. "It suits you."_

"_Thank you," she replies._

"_I love you," he says, and kisses her._

_The world literally melts away. Suddenly they're in her hotel room. Even though technically, in this timeline she doesn't have the room yet. Ah, screw logic. _

_He gently parts her lips and she tugs on his shirt. He works at unbuttoning her shirt, his lips never leaving hers. And then…_

. . . . . . . .

She wakes up panting. She closes her eyes for a minute, trying to force her heart rate down to normal.

When she opens her eyes, she's in her hotel room. Warily, she sits up. She's in her pajamas and alone. Good. What a weird dream. Married to George and… Alex…

Oh God, she needs an ice cold shower.

---

She goes into work early. It took her less than ten minutes to shower this morning, but that was only because she really did need that ice cold shower. Just thinking about that dream…

Okay, this is ridiculous. It's not even like the dream got that steamy, naughty, or explicit. So why does she get the urge to go jump into the Sound every time she thinks about it?

She looks up and sees the literal man of her dreams walking towards her. Oh no. She can't deal with this, with him. Not when she's still getting hot and bothered by a stupid, non-explicit dream about him.

She ducks into the nearest on-call room. Apparently this hiding place is not good enough. He enters the small room two seconds later.

Great. Now they're alone. With a bed.

And she's thinking like a teenager. Peachy.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. I'm good. I'm all… good," she stumbles. _Just concentrate on getting out of here, Addie, _she thinks to herself.

"You sure? You're acting weird."

"No, I'm good… I just… I'm good."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Addison, just tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"It's nothing," she replies. She needs to get out of here. He gives her a look that says she's not going anywhere until she elaborates. Fine, if that's what he wants, she'll tell him. Then she can just get out of here and not deal with the fact that she wants to jump him. "I just had a weird dream."

"And?"

"It was weird."

"No, really?" he asks sarcastically. How is it that the man manages to make even sarcasm sexy? Not. Fair.

"It was just weird."

"What was it about?"

"It was just the last year. Except I was married to O'Malley. And Cristina was Meredith. And Meredith was Mark."

"Did you have a sex dream about Meredith?" He doesn't sound totally opposed to the image.

"No, you pervert!" she exclaims, but she smiles. He smirks, half from the image in his mind, and half because she's smiling. "It was weird," she says.

"Can I say something?" he asks.

"Of course."

He looks down nervously. "I just wanted you to know… the way Mark and Derek treated you… you deserve better."

Her breath catches in her throat. "Thanks, Alex."

"I mean it. You shouldn't let anyone treat you like that again."

She smiles, and drops her gaze down to the floor. "Thank you."

"No one deserves to be treated like that. Especially not you."

"Alex, you don't-" She wants to tell him that he doesn't have to tell her all of this, but he cuts her off.

"No, I do. I will never understand how they could both just let someone like you go."

She smiles. "Alex, you can stop now. I get it."

"No. I just… I want to kill both of them for making you feel so bad."

She finally catches his eyes. "Thank you," she says, smiling. She has a feeling that they've finally come to an understanding.

His trademark cocky smirk returns to his face, "So, was I in this dream?"

"_No_! Derek was though, he was Mark too."

"What?"

"He was the Mark I slept with. Meredith was Plastic Surgeon Mark. I don't know… It was weird."

"Sounds confusing," he says.

"It was." she admits. "And then you-" She covers her mouth in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to tell him about his portion of the dream.

"I?" he asks.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on," he wheedles.

"Nothing."

"I'll get it out of you, one way or another," he tells her. When did he get so close to her?

_Cold showers. Dad in his underwear. Unsexy thoughts, _she thinks. Why is this so damn difficult?

She manages to keep it together. "I doubt it," she smirks.

"I can be pretty persuasive," he informs her.

"I'd like to see you try," she challenges him.

"Fine," he accepts.

"Fine," she replies. Then his lips are on hers, and his hands are roaming her body, and he wasn't kidding when he said he was persuasive. She would tell him everything, but that would mean that she would have to stop kissing him and that is just not an option right now. Her insides are melting like butter on toast again.

He stops kissing her, regrettably. "Now?" he asks. She shakes her head stubbornly. He returns his lips to hers, kissing her as aggressively as before. She's really quite lucky that his arms are wrapped so tightly around her, because if he wasn't supporting her, her knees would probably give out.

He slips his tongue into her mouth, and his hand goes up her top.

This time, she doesn't wake up.

* * *

**Once again, I have no idea how this happened. But I kind of like it. I hope you did too!**

**-Juli**


End file.
